


Letters of Weakness.

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i got the idea of this story cause of a lad who wrote Clarke sending Lexa a letter. To much angst in the story though so wanted a happier one. so i write this. Enjoy.   Inspired by a story from  CommanderHeartThrob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Weakness.

_Dear Lexa_

 

it's been 9 months. 9 months since you walked away. Left me to fight the Mountain alone. I lived, wish i could say the same about the innocents of the Mountain. it doesn't hurt to talk about it any more. 3 Months of soul searching solitary improved this. I am no longer leader of the Skaikru, there's peace as you well know. So i left the leading to the others, i have done my part, sacrificed what needed to be sacrificed, Now i'm free. I thought, after your confession of feelings that you would at least seek me out, during my solitary or when i returned. Events i know that you were informed about, Who else would have warriors follow me in the trees?.

but no, you've stayed away, and it hurts, almost like the betrayal. which i understand by the way. but the ignoring me? no. I once told you i wasn't ready, but its been a long time. and if you still care, which i hope you do and it wasn't some lie or forgotten feeling. I ask that you at least come to the Ark. staying away from me won't earn you my forgiveness. But maybe, helping us, helping me. Maybe that will. I hope this reaches you Lexa. and i just wanted to say... I Miss you.

 

 

Clarke hands the letter to a Grounder, one Indra sent from TonDC, the new alliance that had been created initializing the protection and trade for the Skaikru made a new fragile bond. She hopes Lexa gets the letter, she needs to see the Commander. The girl that has taken Control of her mind and refuses to leave. She knows she will forgive her, her feelings she has finally labeled as love. And she can't really blame Lexa, she would have done the same. So Clarke is anxious to move on from the past. no longer burdened with leadership, she's free. and chooses to use her free time with Lexa. if the girl bothers to show. Clarke hopes she will.

 

_Days later_

 

 _I miss you.._ Lexa heart clenches at those words the most. The Skai prisa, Clarke, wishes to see her again. Of course she will go, peace has been boring, With the Queen dealing with Polis Lexa simply strolls around or trains. But the blonde haired beauty who stole her heart, hasn't left her thoughts at all. holding her heart hostage. Lexa was scared. scared that the 'Not yet' became 'Not ever' due to the betrayal  _But she understands_ and is giving you a chance at forgiveness. A chance to be hers. And this has Lexa brimming with hope. Lexa feared that Clarke's heart had fallen under Bellamy's possession, but it hasn't. Lexa doesn't hesitate, she isn't needed here, and Clarke isn't needed there. Maybe Clarke will allow her to bring her here. To show her how different they are when war is gone. how civilized they are. Maybe the Skaikru will stop calling them savages then.

She's on her horse and already riding to the Ark. Weakness be damned. She will do anything for the Blonde to forgive her. And she has been given an opportunity that she had not expected, but will definitely not waste. She will march alone to the gates, ask to see Clarke. And speak with her privately. ask her what she needs to do for her forgiveness. She is determined, stubborn and fierce. She will earn back the forgiveness of the Skai's gift to her. SHE WILL!

 

_The Next Day_

 

She arrives at the tree line. Dismounting her horse. Prepping her self for her meeting with the blonde. Alone, no guards, She must show the blonde she trusts her. A deep breath and a quick self reassurance and shes walking towards the gates. she is noticed immediately Guards aiming guns at her, Well that's rude, but expected. They lower them when she reaches the gate, not because of recognition but because the Chancellor. still a bad name for a leader, and Councillor Kane ordered them. 

"Commander" he greets warmly, to her surprise "what brings you hear?". she doesn't miss the scowl the Chancellor is giving her but she doesn't care. She's not hear politically and honestly has zero respect for the annoying woman. her eyes scan the Ark, looking for blonde hair and blue eyes. She finds her target exiting the Ark. The look of surprise then the small smile and not hateful eyes makes Lexa's heart flutter and god is it hard not to smile in front of less attractive griffin and her Lap dog, which Lexa respects more then said older Griffin.

"Marcus Kane, I am simply exploring my Land, and wished to visit to see how the Skaikru are fairing" she stays professional and is slightly offended when the gates aren't opened yet, although said altercation is fixed under Kane's orders. "How nice" Chancellor Griffin deadpans. Ok so would it be really that bad to  _Take Care_ of the annoying woman. Kane, ignoring the older Griffin, welcomes her in. "We are fairing nicely, your supplies have certainly kept us well fed and warm throughout the winter, of which we are grateful, would you like a tour?" Before Lexa can answer her _Most_ favorite Skai person makes her presence known. 

"I can give her a tour Kane, I'm not busy" Clarke gives him a small smile. When it looks like her  _least_ favorite Skai person goes to interject, Kane speaks "That would be a good idea Clarke. Thank you" he nods, Lexa notes how he blocks the Chancellor and starts pulling her away, okay so maybe Lexa likes him a lot more. She also finds it funny that her favorite and least favorite Skai people are both Griffins. 

"You came" it sounds happy. "Of course Clarke... Can we speak in your quarters, there is much to discuss" she really doesn't want a tour and would rather dive straight in to the talk. Clarke nods, leading her to what Lexa presumes is her living quarters. She opens a door and pulls Lexa inside, closing and locking the door. Good sign or bad?. Clarke takes a deep breath and sits on the small cot against the wall, indicating for Lexa to join her. She obliges of course.

"Okay" she sighs, turning to face Lexa "I understand what you did at the mountain, we both know i would have done the same, and in a way... i did. I chose my people first, just like you. And i guess i kinda forgive you. But ignoring me Lexa? i know you haven't been busy. Octavia has told me that during Peace, your Queen rules Polis and the Villages. So i want an explanation" Clarke is staring deep into, perhaps looking for answers in your eyes, the Traitorous parts of you that betray what your body refuses to show. Unless you alone with the Princess, like right now. 

"I thought that you would never want to see me again, I couldn't bare the thought of staring into your eyes and only seeing disgust or hate, i couldn't face the fear of heartbreak, not again. i will admit to my cowardliness, not of the mountain but of the fear of facing you again. But then i received your letter and had hope that i was given a chance to look into your eyes again and see something good directed to me instead of bad. And i will do anything you ask of me for that to happen because i do care Clarke, i never stopped, and i want to ask, now. If i still have a chance. A chance to be yours." and that is it, laid bare, vulnerable, if she rejects Lexa. her heart will shatter. 

Clarke smiles a sad smile, before raising her hands to cup Lexa's face and she melts into the touch. Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa's and closes her eyes. she takes a deep breath, "Yes, Lexa Kom Trikru, i will give you a chance" and with those words she leans forward and takes Lexa's lips. it's slow, tender and perfect. Lexa's heart races and she feels undeniably great. God she feels like crying. She said yes, and Lexa won't let anyone take this away from her. When the kiss eventually stops. Clarke leans away and Lexa asks her "Clarke, my offer to see Polis still stands, it will make me very happy if you would join me when i return" Lexa bites her lip in anticipation. if Clarke says yes, she could see the Skai girl every day. Maybe she will stay in her room?.

Clarke takes a moment to think before nodding "Yes. i will accompany you Lexa, I've heard many great things, maybe you could show me all the good sights" And if Lexa had a little less dignity she would be bouncing for joy. This is better then she ever imagined her chances would be. And it feels so perfect. She grins and Clarke chuckles at how her acceptance has made the usually stoic Commander look like a Ecstatic child who got a new toy. 

"Of course Clarke, i will show you everything Polis has to offer. i promise you it will change the way you see us" Clarke Smiles at this. remembering how she answered this last time

 

"You already have"


End file.
